Tournament of Anime Heroes
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Based on Teen Titans Winner Take All Episode. Inuyasha and Miroku are wisked away by the Master of Games to take part in a competition alongside six other anime heroes. Who else is participating and, above all, who will win? R&R. Rared T to be safe.
1. A Friendly Sparring Match

**Tournament of Anime  
Part 1:** A Friendly Sparring Match

**Well, this is my first fic in the _Anime Crossovers_ category. This story is based on the _Teen Titans_ episode "Winner Take All". Anyway, read and then review!**

It is a fair day in the woody-mountain landscape of feudal Japan. Deep in the lush forest in a spacious clearing, two figures duke it out in a mock battle. One is a 19-year-old half-demon with long white hair and dog ears wearing a red kimono. His name is Inuyasha. The other is a 20-year-old boy with black hair in a short pony tail dressed in Buddhist monk appeal with a black kimono and a purple sash. His name is Miroku. The two have been practicing in a mock kendo duel for quite some time, as both are a bit worn out. Nevertheless, they continue to fight on.

Watching on the wayside are four figures. One is a 14-year-old modern-day schoolgirl wearing a white and green school uniform. Her name is Kagome. Another is a 17-year-old girl with long black hair wearing a white and pink kimono and carrying a large wooden boomerang on her back. Her name is Sango. On her lap rests a cat-like demon with two tails, covered with yellow fur and black markings. Its name is Kilala. The last figure is a young 8-year-old fox demon with red-curly hair tied in a ponytail with a green bow, wearing a green kimono and a brown vest. His name is Shippou. All three (not counting Kilala, whom is asleep) have been cheering the two boys on.

Inuyasha has been futilely hacking away at Miroku who has countered all of Inuyasha's swings. After Inuysaha's last swing, Miroku withdraws, then takes his kendo stick and boxes Inuyasha at his sides a couple times. Inuyasha kneels down in slight pain, but takes the advantage to trip Miroku with his stick. Off guard, Miroku falls flat on his back. Inuyasha leaps up and is about to give Miroku a blow to the head; But Miroku then counter-attacks, jabbing Inuyasha in the stomach with the end of his stick. Inuyasha scurrys back in pain, clenching his stomach. Miroku then trips Inuyasha at the knees. Inuyasha falls flat on his face. Miroku, who has stood up by this time, places his foot on Inuyasha's back.

"Game" Miroku announces.

"Alright Miroku!" Shippo cheers.

"Yeah" Kagome congratulates "Good Job!"

"Oh please!" Inuyasha angrily murmurs, painfully getting up, "The monk obviously cheated! Nobody can beat me that easily!"

"Cheer up, Inuyasha" Miroku says, extending his arm to help Inuyasha up, but Inuyasha just beats Miroku's hand away. "There was a good opening there and I went for it. You need to be more careful, Inuyasha. Just because your opponent's down, doesn't mean he's beat. He still has a few moves he can pull off, even when felled."

"Yeah!" Shippo gleefully adds, "No need to be a sore loser, even if you did get your butt kicked badly!"

Unofortunatley, Shippo gets his head bopped by Inuyasha's angry fist, creating a large bump on his head.

"Owwie!" Shippo moans.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha yells at the small fox demon. "I'm just not feeling lucky today!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolds, "Don't go taking your anger out a Shippo! You should be happy for Miroku!"

"Yes!" Sango adds, "Winning isn't the only thing!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha sneers, angrily folding his arms, "Yeah, it's the only this that matters. I totally want a rematch"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Miroku asks. "The last duel seemed a bit tiring to you"

"Of course I'm up to it!" Inuyasha retaliates, "If we are ever going to defeat Naraku and his demons, we need as much practice as we can get, tired or not!"

"I think you two should rest" Kagome suggests, "It's been a long day!"

"Rest is for weaklings!" Inuyasha replies.

"Well then you surely need it!" Shippo jokes. He then gets his head bopped again by Inuyasha, producing another bump.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yells at Shippo.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome yells.

She was about to say 'sit', which would have made Inuyasha magical fall face down to the ground thanks to the cursed necklace around his neck. But just then, Inuyasha and Miroku disappeared in a flash of light. Shippo, Kagome, and Sango blink in amazement.

"Okay…" Sango says, breaking the long akward silence that followed. "That was freaky."

**End of Chapter 1**  
**Next Chapter:** Enter The Champions

**I hope you all like it so far. In the next chapter, we will see who Inuyasha and Miroku are up against. The othersix competitiors have been decided on, so please don;t review with suggestons. But by all means, review away! reviews are welcome, flames are not! Did I mention to review?**


	2. Enter the Champions

**Tournament of Anime  
Part 2:** Enter The Champions

**I know you all have been dying to see this second chapter, all 27 of you (espicially the only one who bothered to reviewed)! Now we see who the other competitors are.**

In a large, domed coliseum, eight lightning bolts zap the center of the arena. Eight figures appear in the bolts place. Two of these figures are Inuyasha and Miroku. Another figure is Koga whom Inuyasha and Miroku are familiar with. The remaining five are new to the duo.

One figure is an 18-year-old boy with short, purple hair wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket, black pants, and grey gloves.

Another figure is a 15-year-old-boy with shirt black hair wearing a long blue shirt and pants.

Another figure is a 12-year-old boy with short blond hair wearing a blue bandana on his head with a silver medallion and an orange jump suit with blue trimmings.

Another figure is a 17-year-old-boy with short black hair wearing a straw hat, a red vest, blue jeans, and sandals.

The last figure is a 15-year-old boy with long, blond hair worn in a ponytail wearing a red jacket, black pants, and white gloves.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and the other five boys are dazed and confused, looking about perplexed at their new surrounding.

"Welcome champions one and all" a disembodied voice calls out.

The eight boys turn around, facing the voice's direction. They gaze upon a humanoid-ape demon standing upon a tall pedestal. The ape-man is wearing gold bracelets, a white toga, and a necklace with a ruby amulet.

"Allow me to introduce myself" he states, "I am the Master of Games, and I welcome you one and all to the Tournament of Heroes"

The camera cuts to a black screen as upbeat-pop music begins to play.

"A friendly competition were young champions from other worlds come to compete on equal grounds. Now to introduce our competitors"

A clip is then shown of Inuyasha performing a Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha – The half demon who yields the famed sword, Tensuiga and is in search of the Sacred Jewel shards"

Another clip is shown of the black-haired 15-year-old boy fending off demons.

"Yusuke Urameshi – a hot-headed schoolboy who happens to be a sprit detective for the Underworld."

Another clip is shown of Miroku performing a Wind Tunnel.

"Miroku – the skilled, yet conniving, monk cursed with the Wind Tunnel who also seeks the Sacred Jewel shards."

Another clip is shown of the 17-year-old boy in the straw hat punching a crew of renegade pirates with his elongated arm.

"Monkey D. Luffy – The scatterbrained pirate captain cursed by the Gum-Gum fruit in search of the legendary treasure One Piece."

Another clip is shown of the 15-year-old blond boy with his jacket off, revealing his metallic right arm. He uses alchemy to create a blade on his metallic arm, and charges.

"Edward Elric – The 'Fullmetal Alchemist': a young state alchemist in search of the fabled philosopher's stone."

Another clip is shown of Koga sicing his wolf pack on a bunch of villagers.

"Koga – Leader of the wolf-demon tribe who is seeking revenge for the massacre of his tribe"

Another clip is shown of the 12-year-old blond boy using ninja magic to create multiple doppelgangers of himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki – A young ninja boy cursed by the Nine-Tail Fox Demon whom wishes to become the Fifth Hokogae.

The last clip shows the 18-year-old purple haired boy shooting a large energy beam towards the screen.

"And finally, Trunks Chiba – The half-super Sayian son of the Sayian prince Vegeta and guardian of the seven dragon balls."

The eight images of the boys create a collage on the screen.

"Eight worthy young champions, but only one shall be the victor"

This ends the special footage.

The camera cuts back to the stadium with the eight competitors in awe.

"So, does the winner receive some sort of fancy prize" Miroku asks, "Like, let's say, his own group of fan girls?"

Miroku then envisions a group of girls in kimonos, seated about his as he sits upon a throne. The girls giggle and fawn over him.

This dream is cut short by the Master of Games.

"I'm afraid I do not have a harem for you, young monk" The Master of Games replies, "But rest assured, there will be prizes. And furthermore, the champion shall prove that he is the strongest and bravest young hero of all the worlds."

The Master of Games then takes hold of his ruby amulet.

"However" He says, "If any among you wishes not to participate in this tournament, he may say so now, and he will be teleported home."

"Hmm" Inuyasha mummers, "Well this tournament thing is beginning to sound very fishy to me. I don't trust you…"

"What's the matter, Muttface?" Koga interrupts in a taunting voice, stepping forward out of the crowd towards Inuyasha. "Afraid to get your doggy tail kicked by me? I wouldn't blame yah!"

Inuyasha becomes very angry and annoyed, and a bit confused.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha exclaims, "What do you think you are doing here? Your not a hero! You anything but a hero!"

"Jealous?" Koga retorts, "Go ahead and quit, all the more prizes and glory for me!"

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha shouts. He then turns to the Master of Games, "Count me in! If anyone's going to be champion, it's going to be me!"

"Me too!" gloats Koga.

"I also wish to stay and compete" Miroku adds.

"Very well" the Master of Games replies. He then looks upon the other five who have huddled up and are whispering amongst themselves.

"And the rest of you?" Master of Game asks.

The five break the huddle and Trunks steps forward.

"Sir" Trunks announces, "We all gladly accept you challenge!"

Yusuke, Naruto, and Edward nod in agreement. Luffy gives a big thumbs up and grin.

"Very well!" Master of Games exclaims "Let the tournament begin. You all have five minutes to make your preparations!"

The Master of Games then takes his amulet and disappears in a flash of light. The eight are confused by this for a second, but then begin to spread out across the arena, chatting with one another.

"May the best man win!" Miroku tells Inuyasha, putting his hand forward to him. Inuyasha is a but hesitant, but takes his hand and shakes it.

"Sure" he says.

"You mean best demon" Koga yells at both of them. "Which of course, is me!"

Inuyasha grits his teeth as Koga walks away laughing.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha turns around. It's Trunks, who looks at Inuyasha intriguingly.

"You look pretty mighty there, dude" Trunks says, "You have a great sword, too!"

Inuyasha then becomes a bit more untense, as he gives a grin.

"Thanks!" Inuysaha replies, "You don't half bad yourself"

"Of course I don't" Trunks says. "I am half Sayian!"

"Sayian?" Inuyasha asks with raised eyebrow.

"Just a super race of simian aliens" Trunks answers proudly, "strongest in the galaxy".

"I'm a half demon" Inuyasha says.

"So I guess we're both half-somethings!" Trunks gleefully adds.

"Guess so" Inuyasha replies.

Trunks extends his hand out.

"Name's Trunks" Trunks greets.

Inuyasha grabs Trunk's hand and shakes it.

"Inuyasha" He greets.

The two continue to chat. Meanwhile, across the coliseum, Yusuke, Naruto, and Luffy are grouped together, chatting amongst each other.

"I don't know who's the better man here," Yusuke boasts, "but one things for sure…"

Yusuke motions his thumb over to Edward standing on the other side of the arena.

"Whoever is paired up with that guy gains a major advantage" he gloats, "I mean have you seen the size of the runt!"

Naruto and Luffy nod in agreement.

Edward, amazingly, overhears their conversation, and becomes very upset.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN FIT INSIDE A BREAD BASKET?" He steams.

"CHAMPIONS!" Master of Game announces.

The eight look up in confusion and amazement, as Master of Games is nowhere to be seen.

"FACE YOUR OPPONENT!" he announces. "IT'S TIME FOR ROUND ONE!"

Everyone then disappears in bolts of lightning.

**End of Part 2  
Next Part: **Let The Games Begin!

**Yah! Let's hear it for the second chapter. Seriously, I want some reviews people! I hope you were excited to see your favorite anime characters here, if any of the eight are you favorite that is. Now the thrids capter is coming. Who will be paired with whom? Furthermore, who will win each match? Like I said, this thing is all planned out, so I already know who is going to win this thing. So please no suggestions on who should fight whom and which should win, Kay! Just review period. Please? ;(**


	3. The Games Begin

**Tournament of Anime**  
**Part 3:** The Games Begin

**Okay! I just want to warn everyone: I'm not very good at fighting scenes. If my style seems choopy, sorry. I hope you all can read this and review.**

The eight competitors Inuyasha, Miroku, Trunks, Yusuke, Luffy, Ed, Naruto, and Koga were each teleported to a battleground. The first battleground was nothing more than a few platforms floating in midair. Two lighting bolts flashed onto one platform, revealing Yusuke and Ed

"Yusuke Urameshi vs. Edward Elric" announced the MOG.

* * *

The second battleground was a huge steel cage floating in deep space. Two lighting bolts flashed into the cage, revealing Koga and Miroku. 

"Miroku vs. Koga" announced the MOG.

* * *

The third battleground was a large, endless pond with a large, stone platform in the middle with smaller stone platforms surrounding it. Lighting flashed onto the large stone platform revealing Luffy and Trunks. 

"Trunks Chiba vs. Monkey D. Luffy" announced the MOG.

* * *

The final battleground was a red pipe with yellow spirals, which also suspended in midair. Lightning flashed inside the pipe, revealing Naruto and Inuyasha. 

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Inuyasha" announced the MOG.

* * *

"Let the contest begin!" the MOG announced.

* * *

"A little kid like you should be easy to beat" Inuyasha boasted confidently as he charged towards Naruto with his claws raised, "Iron Reaver Soul…"

"Behold!" Naruto exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. He is then engulfed in a plume of smoke. Inuyasha stops at this.

"Ninja Centerfold!" Naruto exclaimed as the smoke dissipated, revealing a sexy blonde in pigtails wearing a bikini.

Inuyasha froze in place with his body turning to grey stone and his nose trickling blood. At this point, the young lady disappeared in a puff of smoke, with Naruto in her place. Naruto then threw a few punches at Inuyasha, launching him over to the other end of the pipe.

"Never underestimate me!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

Inuyasha then picked himself up and dusted himself off. His eyes glowed red with flame.

"Bratty Punk!" He yelled, "Never mess with me!"

Inuyasha then charged at Naruto with a clenched fist and almost punches him, but Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, so Inuyasha hit only air. Naruto appeared behind Inuyasha, leapt in the air and threw a kunai at Inuyasha. Sensing the attack, Inuyasha dodged out of the way.

* * *

Yusuke leapt in the air with ease, performing a back flip. After his back flip, Yusuke pointed his finger at Edward. His finger glowed with a purple ball of light. 

"Spirit Shot Gun" He exclaimed at the ball turned into a beam aimed at Edward.

Before the beam could hit Edward, he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A glowing circle appeared, and from this circle a wall of dirt sprang up, blocking Yusuke's attack. The wall shattered upon the beams direct hit.

"Missed Me!" Edward jeered.

"Funny," Yusuke remarked, "I thought I would miss being that you're such a small target to aim at."

This infuriated Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD SLIP THROUGH A CRACK IN THE SIDEWALK?" Edward yelled, his head expanding in anger.

"Spirit Shot Gun" Yusuke exclaimed, shooting another beam at Edward.

This time, the beam hit Edward square in the head, knocking him over by the strong force. This made Edward flip over against the ground a few times before finally falling flat.

"Now that was an easy target" Yusuke boasted.

* * *

Trunks raced towards Luffy with fist raised. He almost socked him, but Luffy stretched his body upward and over Trunks, thus jumping over him. Luffy landed on his hands, and then stretched his bottom half towards one of the small islands, performing a backflip. Trunks quickly turned around, skidding his feet against the ground. He leapt into the air and then powerd up with energy. He was now floating in midair. He then launched himself towards Luffy, bit Luffy dodged out of the way with his stretchy body. Trunks therefore lands hard on the small island. Luffy landed gracefully on the larger island. 

"How do you do that?" Trunks asked impatiently.

Luffy took his finger, stiuck it in his mouth, and then stretched his cheek out really long.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy taunts.

Qutie angered, Trunks chargef himself again and flew towards Luffy. However, to both combatants surprise, the middle, big island rises into the air, becoming taller. Trunks is shocked, and, unfortunately, lands square into the island's concrete side. He stuck slightly, but then frll to into the water. Luffy sat by the side laughing hysterically. He failrf to notice the water start to bubble beneath him. He then stopped laughing in time to notice, quite shocked. Trunks shoot out of the water and into the air towards Luffy with raised fist. He finally nails Luffy in the kisser, fumbling Luffy backwards to the other side. Luffy falls off, but manages to grab on to the edge at the nick of time.

* * *

"Your Inuyasha's friend!" Koga demanded, pointing at Miroku "Aren't you?" 

"You could say that" Miroku replied.

Koga then jumped into the air.

"Good!" he exclaimed, "Cause' this makes beating you up even more fun!"

He then kicked against one of the cage's bars, launching him forward. He then lifted the leg towards Miroku. Wind forms around Koga's foot. Koga is about to kick Miroku, but Miroku managed to dodge roll under Koga before he landed. Koga just ended up kicking the cage's opposite wall. The momentum from the kick made the cage swing back and forth violently. Miroku held on to the bars on the floor. Koga held on to the bars on the wall. Koga then launched himself off the wall and towards Miroku. Miroku took some cleansing salt from his pocket and threw it at Koga. Koga then geoy an eyeful of the stuff, blinding him momentarily. Miroku managed to dodge out of the way of Koga's kick. Koga landed on the ground on his knees. He rubbed his eyes vigorusly. He then looked up, his eyes bright red from the irritation and anger.

* * *

"Trying to sneak attack me, huh?" Inuaysha yelled at Naruto. "That's back handed!" 

"I'm a ninja, dude" Naruto said smugly, "Believe it!"

Naruto then clapped his hands together. A puff of smoke engulfs him. Many more puffs of smoke appear in the pipe. The smoke clear up, revealing a mob of Naruto.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" The Narutos exclaimed.

Inuyasha is shocked by this slightly. The clone Narutos flew toward Inuyasha, ganging up on him. They began to deal him many blows. They kicked, they punched, they head butted. Inuyasha is infuriated by this. He raised his hand.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing away a handful of clones. Inuyasha then leapt back.

"You remind me of another little squirt who practices such cheap magic tricks" He exclaimed. He then drew his Tessaiga.

"And you're going to experience more pain than I deal on him for pulling such stunts!" He exclaimed. Inuyasha raised his sword above his head as it begins to glow. The many Narutos look on in astonishment.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing the air with his sword, creating many blades of wind that soared at Naruto and his clones. The blades of wind managed not only to destroy all the clones, but to launch the real Naruto screaming out of the pipe like a cannon. Naruto disappeared Team Rocket-style.

"WINNER!" the Master announced, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Edward picked himself up off the grounds and gazed at Yusuke angrily. He slapped his left hand over his right arm. His arm then glowed a little bit. A short blade then unsheathed from over Edwards hand. Edward then charged at Yusuke. He almost stabbed him in the head, but Yusuke evaded in time. Edward slashed at Yusuke, but he evaded that attack as well. Edwards tried slashing Yusuke again, but he evaded yet again. Yusuke then ducked and kicked Edward in the stomach. Edward fell over a few times across the stage. 

"Like a short stop like you is going to beat me!" Yusuke boasted.

Edward doid not take this lightly.

"SHORT!" Edward exclaimed jumping into the air, "Nobody calls me short and lives to tell about it!"

Edward then fell down on his knees, slapping his hands onto the ground. The ground glowed brightly. Yusuke looked at it in wonder. The ground beneath Edward then molded into a giant, stone cannon. Yusuke gulped slightly at this. Edward smiled mischievously, straddling the cannon. The cannon then shot, firing a giant cannon ball at Yusuke. Yusuke freaked out and tried to run away, but he got hit by it, launching himself into the air. He disappeared into the air Team Rocket-style.

"WINNER!" the Master announced, "EDWARD ELRIC!"

* * *

"That does it!" exclaimed Koga as he picked himself off the ground, "No more Mr. nice wolf!" 

Koga then jumped in the air and began to spin around swiftly. He then became encased in a large tornado, which began to race towards Miroku. Miroku then held on to the bars with all his might.

"You are not the only one with the power of wind!" Miroku said, taking his right hand and slinging it forward, thus releasing the cloth over his hand and revealing a black hole in his palm. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The force of Miroku's Wind Tunnel drew Koga's tornado towards him faster. The tornado sped up and finally hit Miroku and the cage wall with full force. This made the cage wall collapse, thus sending Koga and Miroku forward into the infinite nothingness. Miroku, however, with his great reflexes, thrust his staff into the edge of the cage. Miroku then grabbed the other side of the staff. Thus, Miroku was able to hang on the cage's edge on his staff.

Koga, however, traveling at his speed, shot several feet from the cage. The tornado died, revealing a freaked out wolf-demon. Koga cartoonily tried to run from the cage, but he was unable to get anywhere, and fell into the deep depths of space.

"WINNER!" the Master announced, "MIROKU!"

* * *

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed, hanging from the island, "If I fall, I'm done for, I can't swim!" 

"I'll keep that in mind" Trunks said with a devious smirk on his face.

Luffy then swung his legs backwards. His legs then extended over Luffy, landing his feet on the island. Luffy then shot his body upward, making him stand back on solid ground.

"Just for that, I'm unleashing my full power on you!" Luffy said. He then swing his arm back, having it stretch a humorously long distance.

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy yelled as his arms began to ricochet back, "BLAST!"

Luffy's arm then retracted back. As soon as it came back to him, his arm then flew forward towards Trunks with clenched fist. It almost hit Trunks, but Trunks managed to grab on to Luffy's arm. Luffy was greatly shocked by this. Just then Trunks, still holding onto Luffy's arm, flung Luffy the opposite direction. Thanks to the gained momentum from Luffy's failed attack, Luffy went flying off the island. Trunks, however, wasn't finished. Trunks then broke into a fighting stance as he clenched his hands together. His hands began to charge with energy.

"KAMEHAME…." He chanted. Trunks then threw a beam off energy at Luffy, "HA!"

This blast sent Luffy screaming forward even further from the island. Gravity then took effect, and Luffy went falling towards the water. Luffy made a humongous splash. Too far from the islands, he could do nothing but flail helplessly in the water, drowning.

"WINNER!" the Master announced, "TRUNKS CHIBA!"

* * *

The first round was over, as Inuyasha, Miroku, Trunks, and Edward were zapped back into the giant dome. 

"Well done, young champions!" The Master of Games proclaimed, welcoming the four, "You have survived the first round!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rasiing his fist in the air with a face of victory.

"Congrats, man!" Trunks said patting his hand on Inuyasha's back.

Miroku, however, was not in the mood for celebration, as he carefully scanned the arena.

"Where is Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares about that rabid mongrel!" Inuyasha shot.

Edward also scanned the arena is concerned.

"Now that you mention it," Edward said, "Where is everybody else?"

"Peace, heroes!" The Master said with a chuckle, "The four losers have been safely transported back to their home worlds. But think not of the vanquished, my champions. Now you must rest, for tomorrow you face…Round Two!"

Inuyasha then stretched his arms up as he yawned loudly.

"Now that you mention it," Inuyasha said, "All this fighting has made me a bit tried."

"Where will we be sleeping" Trunks also asked drowsily, yawning heavily.

"Right down the hall" the Master said, pointing in a direction, "Feel free to take any room you want, champions."

Inuyasha, Trunks, Miroku, and Edward then left the arena. Inuyasha, Trunsk, and Edward were sleepy, yet Miroku was still a bit curious. After the four left, the Master grinned an evil grin. He then gave a low laugh.

"Oh, what a marvelous game." The Master said.

He then held his ruby amulet close to his face.

"No matter who is victorious…" He said, "…I win all the prizes."

His amulet then glows slightly, and the muffled cries and moans from Naruto, Yusuke, Luffy, and Koga can be heard from within.

**End of Chapter 3  
Next Chapter:** Mystery and Speculation

**I know that many of you will not be happy that your favorite anime star did not make (especially you, Azue, I know how much you must like Naruto). By any means, I am sorry. However, with a fiction of this sort, someone is going to lose. The last thing I want, though, is people flaming me about how their character lost unfairly. I do not wish to see reviews lie "XXX could have totally kicked xxx's butt!" or "Why did you pair up XXX with xxx?". Please people, positive reviews. That said, review away! Onlyfour more chapters to go!**


	4. Mystery and Speculation

**Tournament of Anime  
****Part 4: **Mystery and Speculation

It is around midnight and Inuyasha is sleeping soundly in his guest room. Suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Inuyasha stirs suddenly from his sleep. He crawls out of bed and groggily walks to the door, which is being knocked upon again. Inuyasha opens the door slightly, revealing Miroku. Inuyasha gave a big yawn.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, still half asleep and coming to his senses. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep" Miroku answered, "I'm still a bit concerned about the others!"

"Don't tell me you're worried about that flea-mongrel Koga!" Inuyasha said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"He may be your rival, but I'm still worried about his and the other three's whereabouts" Miroku answered, "It all seems so suspicious!"

"Look!" Inuayasha said blunyly, "The Master of Games said he sent all of them back home to their home worlds safe and sound."

"I know," Miroku replied, "but I am not sure this Master of Games is very trustworthy. I have my suspicions about this whole tournament. It doesn't seem quite right!"

Inuyasha then opened the door all the way and stepped out next to Miroku.

"Alright!" He said as he took a few paces down the hall, "Maybe we should look into this…huh?"

Inuyasha then stopped dead in his tracks. An expression of suspicion then came upon his face suddenly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a second…" He said. He then turned to Miroku with a serious look on his face. "Nice Try!"

"What are talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, monk!" Inuyasha said tensely, "I know this is some sort of trick."

A screen then appeared with chibi versions of Inuyasha and Miroku in a badly drawn dark hallway. The two chibis then walk down the hallway looking around.

"You talk me into staying up all night investigating into your "suspicions" about the tournament and the four losers only to find nothing."

The chibi Inuyasha then shrugs to the chibi Miroku. The scene changes to Morning. Chibi Inuyasha yawns a big yawn.

"Come morning we'll both be so tired because of this. But while I struggle to stay awake for the tournament…"

Chibi Miroku then slaps a sutra on his forehead. He is then surrounded with a red, glowing aura.

"You'll use some sort of sutra on yourself to boost your energy, making you more awake than me."

The scene then changes to a badly drawn dojo. Chibi Inuyasha is standing up straight with his eyes closed and little Z_s_ floating from his head. Miroku, however, is awake and in a fighting stance.

"And then when round two hits, I'll be too tired to fight, while you zip through the round without fail."

Chibi Miroku then jumps up and kicks Chibi Inuyasha in the head, knocking him over flat. Chibi Inuyasha cries while Chibi Miroku jumps up and down cheering. _WINNER_ flashes above Chibi Miroku in red letters.

"And you turn out as the winner instead of me!"

"Inuyasha, that's crazy!" Miroku exclaims, "I am not tricking you!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, turning his back on Miroku and walking towards his door, "Just like you didn't trick me during the mock sparring match?"

"I'm serious!" Miroku replied, "I don't care about winning: It isn't everything!"

Inuyasha then steps through the door and turns to Miroku, grabbing the door.

"I know," He says, "It's the only thing that matters!"

With that, Inuyasha shut the door in Miroku's face. Miroku opens his mouth to say something, raising his finger, but he says nothing. He then drop his finger and sighs in disappointment.

Just then, Miroku heard a noise. He turned suddenly, curiosity over his face. It was a springy, stretchy sound like a rubber band. It was coming from the arena. Miroku snuck towards the arena's entrance. He peeked inside, seeing a silhouette of a person doing flips, stretching his body whilst doing so.

"Luffy?" He asked to himself.

The silhouette then came into the light. It was the Master of Games. A look of shock came to Miroku's face. It was the Master, but he looked different. He was wearing Luffy's straw hat band Naruto's headband. His costume was now a school uniform, like Yusuke's. He also had a brown tail like Koga's. He stopped in the moonlight and picked up his amulet, gazing at it.

"Magnificent!" he said to himself, "Simply magnificent! Naruto, Yusuke, Luffy, Koga! All are in my possession; their powers are mine to command!"

"YOU!" Miroku shouted, jumping in the arena holding his Wind Tunnel arm out towards the Master! "What sort of sorcery is this ape demon!"

"Well!" The Master said, half surprised, "If it isn't the monk. Come to see my new prizes?"

"What have you done to the others?" Miroku asked angrily with gritted teeth.

"Why, there all perfectly safe!" the Master replied, holding his amulet up to the light, "Safe within my magical amulet, of course! And now I can wield their special powers for myself!"

"Let them go this instant!" Miroku demanded, stepping forward with arm still stretched.

"But they will not be of any use for me if I do so!" the Mater replied, "But don't worry, young monk! You and the other competitors will see them soon again: When you all are trapped within!"

"I think not!" Miroku exclaimed, uncovering the clothe from his arm, "WIND TUNNEL!"

A vortex of wind then started to suck in everything into the hole in Miroku's hand. The Master braced himself. He jumped in the air quickly and kicked his leg forward, sending a wave of wind towards Miroku. It hit him, knocking him over onto the ground. Miroku's wind tunnel stopped.

"I am quite impressed with your wind tunnel, monk!" the Master said.

He then clapped his hands together, disappearing in a puff of smoke. He then appeared before Miroku, along with many clones of himself surrounding the monk. The clones jumped in the air simultaneously, and pointed their fingers at Miroku.

"SPIRIT SHOT GUN!" they exclaimed as an energy blast shot from each of their finer at Miroku. Miroku groaned as he was knocked unconscious by the blast. The clones then disappeared, leaving the Master by himself. He then lifted his amulet in the air.

"Which is why I would like it for my very own!" he shouted, the ruby glowing bright red.

The amulet then shot a red lightning bolt at Miroku, which surrounded him with red energy. With that, Miroku was sent into the amulet like a Pokemon summoned to his Pokeball. The Mater then looked at his amulet with envy.

"I'm afraid that you are disqualified!" he said, "You should never challenge the Master!"

His right arm then turned into Miroku's, with the purple clothe covering his hand.

"I always win!" He said, laughing evilly.

The next morning, Inuyasha, Trunks, and Edward appeared in the arena, waitng for the Master and Miroku. Inuyasha throws a few kicks and punches in the air, practicing. Trunks turned to Edward.

"May the best man win!" he said, extending his hand forward, "Or in you case, boy!"

Edward just shot a glance of resentment towards Trunks with a loud grunt.

"Enough with the short jokes, will yah!" he snapped, turning his back on Trunks.

Inuyasha then walked up to Trunks with hand extended out.

"Good luck to you too!" he said, as he and Trunks shook hands.

"Where's your friend?" Trunks asked.

"Miroku will not be joining us!" The Master said, as he magically appeared on his podium. He appeared normally, just as he did yesterday, without any of the additions of last night. "He has been disqualified for attempting to sabotage his fellow champions!"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I knew it!" he said to himself.

"With only three champions remaining," the Master announced, "We will now procede to the Final Round: a three-man fight to the finish!"

With that, Inuyasha, Trunks, and Edward disappeared in flashes of lighting!

**End of Chapter 4  
****Next Chapter: **The Final Round

**The big fight is coming up in th next chapter. Who will win? Only I know, and I'm not telling :P ! You'll have to stay tuned to find out! Oh, and I'd like to thank Dying Confessions for pointing out that spelling error!**


	5. The Final Round

**Tournament of Anime  
****Part 5: **The Final Round

A lone moon floats in the emptiness of space. Floating right above it far in the void of space is an asteroid. Three bolts of lightning strike the surface revealing Inuyasha, Trunks, and Edward.

"Inuyasha versus Trunks Chiba versus Edward Elric!" the Master of Game announced.

With that, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and rushed towards Edward. Edward slammed his hands on the ground and transmutated a long metal rod. Just as Inuyasha flung his sword towards Edward, Edward blocked Inuyasha's attack with his rod. The two began to sword fight for a few seconds, each one successfully blocking and deflecting the other's attack.

"Not to bad for a pipsqueak!" Inuyasha taunted, blocking one of Edward's swings.

Edward then jumped up and struck Inuyasha in the head. A slight bump appeared on Inuyasha's head temporarily. Inuyasha held his head in pain.

"Never call me a pipsqueak!" Edward replied.

Edward then noticed Trunks charging from behind him with his fist out. Edward jumped in the air and back flipped over Trunks. Unable to react in time, Trunks ended up punching Inuyasha square in the face. The half-demon fell over on his back. He looked up angrily.

"Sorry!" Trunks apologized.

Edward did a few more back flips back. He then landed on his hands, creating a transmutation circle. The ground created a small machine gun turret. Edward flipped and landed inside it, taking hold of the gun.

"Now I'll teach you all to make fun of my size!" Edward yelled as he begins firing at the other two.

Inuyasha and Trunks reacted quickly and ran away from Edward's bullets. The bullets hit the ground behind them, creating a trailing line of shrapnel. Edward almost hit Inuyasha and Trunks, but they both leapt in the air just in time.

"We should combine our powers to defeat this guy!" Trunks suggested.

"My sentiments exactly!" Inuyasha replied.

With that, the two pushed away from each other with their feet. In midair, Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga, while Trunks charged a ball of energy.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" Trunks chanted.  
"WIND…" Inuyasha yelled.  
"HA!" Trunks screamed.  
"SCAR!" Inuyasha screamed.

Both combatants landed on the ground, aiming their attacks at Edward. Trunks released his energy beam, while Inuyasha struck his sword on the ground, creating waves of wind. The two attacks combined into one and hit Edward inside his alchemy-created turret. A large explosion occurred, and Edward was sent flying into the darkness of space, screaming his lungs out. He then disappeared in a twinkle of light, Team-Rocket style.

Inuyasha and Trunks stood up and faced each other.

"Nice job!" Trunks said.

"You too!" Inuyasha replied.

The two then jumped back, Inuyasha seething his Tetsusaiga, and gazed at each other in fighting stances.

"Now, may the best man win!" Trunks said.

"I intend to!" Inuyasha replied.

The two then rushed towards each other, each ready to hit the other. They finally meet with Trunks trying to punch Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged Trunks' blow. Inuyasha tried to slash Trunks with his claws, but Trunks dodged Inuyasha's blow as well. The two sparred for quite some time, throwing punches, kicks, slashes, and blows. Each managed to dodge the other's attack most of the time, but occasionally got hit. In a couple minutes, each was slightly bruised or scratched, but overall in good condition.

They both then attacked at the same time. This ended up with both grabbing hold of the others hand. The two then pushed against each other, hand in hand. This continued for some time, until Inuyasha began to lose strength. Trunks then twirled Inuyasha around, grabbed him by the waist, and threw him over his head.

Inuyasha landed face down behind Trunks. Trunks then jumped in the air and was about to body slam Inuyasha; however, Inuyasha rolled out of the way, causing Trunks to land on his face.

Trunks picked himself up, turned around violently, and threw a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however, managed to grab Trunks arm. He then swung him around and threw him in the air. Inuyasha then jumped and kicked Trunks hard in the back, sending him flying over the asteroid's edge.

With Trunks out of sight, Inuyasha smirked, thinking he has won. But all of a sudden, Trunks came flying up, charged with energy, quite angry. Inuyasha was shocked by this.

"Just a friendly competition, huh?" Trunks asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha retaliated, "Should be fun!"

"Right!" Trunks replied, "Cause winning isn't everything!"

"It's just the only thing that matters!" Inuyasha added.

Trunks then powered himself up with more energy. He then flew towards Inuyasha with full speed. Trunks almost crashed into Inuyasha, but Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way. Trunks crash landed onto the surface of the asteroid. The impact created fissures in the asteroid. The fissures spread out over the asteroid. Soon, the asteroid split into many fragments, falling apart. Every last part of the asteroid, along with Trunks and Inuyasha, began to fall towards the moon.

The two free fell for a couple of seconds, quite shocked. Trunks then charged up and flew to the nearest rock. Inuyasha also managed to land on a falling rock. The two faced each other. Inuyasha began to leap from rock to rock towards Trunks. Trunks managed to leap back away from Inuyasha, landing safely on every rock. Unfortunately, while evading Inuyasha, Trunks lost his footing on a rock and stumbled backwards. In a split second, Trunks grabbed the edge of it. Inuyasha managed to land on the same rock, right on Trunks' hand. Trunks screamed in pain and let go of the edge. Just as he fell, he grabbed Inuyasha's leg, pulling him down with him. The two thus fell towards the moon along with the remaining debris of the asteroid.

While in free fall, the two began to fight each other _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon _style, throwing punches and kicks this way and that. This continued until they landed on a large asteroid remain. They stood upon the rock facing each other. They then noticed that they were getting close to the moons surface. The two braced themselves for impact. As soon as the rock they were on crashed into the moon's surface, the two fell away from the rock. The rest of the debris came raining from above, crashing into the moon. Clouds of smoke covered the surface. That portion of the moon remained in smoke for a few moment. It then began to die down.

The dust cloud dissipated, revealing Inuyasha and Trunks standing a wide distance from each other, starting one another down. Trunks the leapt back a little and stood in a fighting stance.

"WE END THIS NOW!" he yelled, as he stretched both his arms out, palms facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took this cue and flung his sword back.

"BURNING…" Trunks shouted.  
"WIND…" Inuyasha shouted.  
"ATTACK!" Trunks shouted.  
"SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted.

A beam of energy was shot from Trunks hand. Inuyasha swung his sword forward, striking the ground, creating a wave of wind. The two forces collided into each other. Each attack struggled against the other. One would slightly overcome the other, but then the other would overcome the one. Finally, Inuyasha's Wind Scar cut right through Trunk's Burning Attack, destroying it. The Wind Scar then continued on to Trunks, hitting him dead center. Trunks screamed in pain as he was hit by the Wind Scar.

The next thing anyone knew, Trunks was lying on the grounds, battered, bruised, and slightly bloody. Inuyasha seethed his Tetsusaiga calmly. Smile on his face, he walked towards Trunks. He stopped and stood before him.

"Looks like I won!" Inuyasha said proudly.

Trunks picked his head up and looked at Inuyasha, still in some pain.

"Yeah!" Trunks calmly said, "But was it worth it?"

Trunks head fell back as he became unconscious. He then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Inuyasha was a bit disturbed by Trunks comment.

"WINNER…" The Master of Games announced, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was then caught up by a lightning bolt.

**End of Chapter 5  
****Next Chapter: **End Game

**Trunks and Inuyasha: talk about showdown of the century! Hope you all liked this action-packed chapter. We're almost nearing the end. The next two chapters will be the last.**

**I'm glad to announce that this is my most popular fic ever created. So far, I have received over 600 hits! For that, thanks everybody! However, I'm a bit dissapointed I only have seven reviews, most of which are from Arue (whom I appreciateher dedication). I would REALLY like to see some more reviews here. So, please review!**


	6. End Game

**Tournament of Anime  
****Part 6: **End Game

Inuyasha is teleported back to the main arena via lightning-bolt.

"Well done, Champion of Champions!" The Master of Games announced, standing atop his podium. Inuyasha turned towards his direction. "Victory is yours!"

Inuyasha just glared up at the Master.

"Feh!" he said, "Cut the formalities! I'd just like my prize now!"

The Master of Games laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I did say there would be prizes, young champion." The Master replied, "However, I did not say they were for you!"

"What!" Inuyasha snapped angrily, "You mean I fought in your stupid tournament for nothing!"

"I would not say you fought for nothing, dear champion!" The master answered, "You managed to give me seven wonderful prizes!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, rather annoyed.

The Master of Games then walked down towards Inuyasha.

"You may be the winner…" he said as he grabbed his ruby amulet around his neck.

He then pulled the amulet close to Inuyasha; close enough for Inuyasha to hear the desperate screams and cries of Luffy, Yusuke, Naruto, Edward, Trunks, Miroku, and Koga trapped inside. The reflection of the shock on Inuyasha's face shone from the amulet.

"…but the losers are mine to keep!" he added.

Inuyasha then shook off his fear and glared angrily at the Master.

"Miroku was right!" he yelled, "This is a trick!"

Inuyasha then drew his Tetsusaiga and swung it in the Master's direction.

"Let them go this instance!" he demanded.

The Master of Games just laughed.

"You honestly think, young champion, that you are a match for me, Master of Games?" The Master asked tauntingly.

On that note, he began to shift in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked at what he saw. The Master of Games was now dressed in a school uniform like Yusuke. His right hand was made of metal like Edward, and his left arm was covered in a cloth like Miroku. His hair was long and purple like Trunks. He wore a straw hat like Luffy and a headband like Naruto. Finally, he had a tail like Koga.

"With all their powers at my command no one will ever defeat the Master of Games!" The Master proclaimed. "I am invincible!"

Inuyasha smirked.

"How can you be invincible?" Inuyasha asked tauntingly, "You don't have me! I'm the Champion of champions, after all!"

The Master stood their in awe for a few seconds. He then evilly smiled at Inuyasha.

"You have a point, young champion" he said, "You are the best of the best, as proven!"

"Then maybe the game isn't over!" Inuyasha said.

"The game is never over!" The Master barked.

"Then how about one last round?" Inuyasha asked, "Winner take all!"

The Master of Games motioned his hand in the air.

"Inuyasha versus the Master of Games!" he announced. "Let the contest begin!"

With that, Inuyasha ran forward with his Tetsusaiga ready. The Master of games slapped his hands on the ground, transmutating a long metal pole. Just as Inuyasha was about to pounce upon the Master, the Master took the pole and countered Inuyasha's attack. The two were drawn into a heated sword fight, each one countering the other's attack Suddenly, Inuyasha sliced through the Master's pole, cutting it in half. Inuyasha then pulled his sword up, and was about to strike the Master. The Master clapped his hands together and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Inuyasha only hit air.

Just then, several Master clones appeared, circling around Inuyasha, completely surrounding him. The clones charged forward and attacked Inuyasha, pulling as many punches and kicks as they could. While he did manage to evade a few attacks, Inuyasha was bombarded by the assault. Inuyasha managed to take his Tetsusaiga and slash one of the clones, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. He repeated this several times, until the real Master was left. Inuyasha almost slashed him, but the Master stretched out of the way, elongating his body backwards in a back flip. Just as the Master landed on his feet, he pointed his finger at Inuyasha.

"Spirit Shotgun" he shouted as he shot a beam of energy at Inuyasha.

The blast hit Inuyasha straight in the chest. He was taken aback by the impact, falling upon his back He lay still for a few seconds, but struggled to get on his feet. As soon as he was standing, Inuyasha charged forward with Tetsusaiga ready. Just as Inuyasha was close enough to the Master, the Master began to spin around rapidly, engulfing himself inside a tornado. He charged towards Inuyasha, sucking him into the whirlwind. Inuyasha screamed as he was spun around within the vortex. In a matter of minutes, the cyclone spit the poor half-demon out, exhausted from the intense battle so far.

The Master stopped his tornado attack abruptly. As the winds died down, The Master was revealed holding onto a ball of energy. He aimed the ball into Inuyasha's direction.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…" The master chanted as the ball of energy increased. "HA!"

The Master released the energy mass, sending a blast at Inuyasha whom was still in the air. The attack hit him, Inuyasha groaned hard in pain, lacking enough breath to properly scream. He fell to the ground, bruised and slightly bloody. Inuyasha was nearly unconscious, struggling to keep his own eyes open. But no matter how weak he was, he refused to lose his grip on his Tetsusaiga, holding on to it for dear life.

The Master of Games gazed upon the fallen hero from across the arena.

"It just goes to show champion!" The Master said as he held out his amulet "Nobody defeats the Master of Games!"

The Master then whipped out his other arm in Inuyasha's direction, removing the cloth over it.

"WIND TUNNEL!" he screamed as a gush of wind came in through the hole in his palm.

The force of the wind tunnel drew Inuyasha's body forward from across the arena. Inuyasha was then sent flying towards the Master, whose amulet glowed a bright red.

"NO!" Inuyasha thought, mentally screaming, "I CAN'T LET THIS PSYCOPATH WIN!"

Inuyasha tumbled forward into the air, too weak to move.

"BUT WHAT CAN I DO?" Inuyasha thought, "HE'S NEARLY DEFEATED ME!"

A memory then struck Inuyasha. It was when Miroku and he were back in his world after the sparring match!"

"Just because your opponent's down, doesn't mean he's beat." Inuyasha remembered what Miroku said, "He still has a few moves he can pull off, even when felled."

As he flew towards the Master's Wind Tunnel hand and amulet, Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga sword with what little energy he had left in him. As soon as Inuyasha was close enough, his sword plunged into the Master's amulet, breaking it into many fragment. The Master was in shock as a bright red light engulfed the room, crying out in terror. Inuyasha blacked out right before he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha…" a voice cried out in the dark. It was Miroku's. Inuyasha was rousing from unconsciousness. He began to open his eyes slightly. What little he saw was that of Miroku standing over him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said, kneeling beside him.

"I think he's waking up." Trunks said, standing behind Miroku.

Inuyasha eyes opened fully, as he saw Miroku, Trunks, and the other five contestants standing around him.

"And I though mutt-face was put down for good!" Koga sneered.

"Shut up, Wolfboy!" Inuyasha snapped, as he began to sit up.

"Inuaysha!" Miroku said, "You're alright!"

Inuyasha got on his knees as he struggled to pick himself up.

"I've fought worse!" Inuyasha said, "You we're right monk! The master was just using us!"

"YOU DID IT!" Luffy cheered as he and Naruto rushed towards Inuyasha with open arms. "YOU DEFEATED THE MASTER OF GAMES!"

The two pounced on the unsuspecting Inuyasha and hugged him tight.

"AND YOU SAVED US ALL!" Naruto added, "BELIVE IT!"

Quite annoyed, Inuyasha shook Luffy and Naruto off of him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shrieked, "Off of me!"

"I have to hand it to yah!" Yusuke remarked, "You did good back their!"

Trunks stepped forward towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha hung his head down.

"I don't do this often," Inuyasha sneered, "But I just want to apologize for acting like a jerk! Miroku! Trunks!"

Trunks placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's okay dude!" he said, "We both did! Besides, in the end, it was your drive to win that saved us."

Inuyasha moved Trunks hand away.

"Actually, when I faced the Master, I wasn't fighting to win!" Inuyasha confessed "I was fighting for my friends!"

"You mean you consider us all your fiends now?" Trunks asked.

"Everyone except Koga!" Inuyasha replied.

Everyone laughed at this, except Koga who just crossed his arms angrily.

"I second that emotion!" Koga huffed.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, "How are we supposed to get back now?"

"Good point!" Mirkou said, "The Master of Games is nowhere to be found! And his amulet…"

Everyone turned to the remain of the Master's ruby amulet, lying in fragment behind the group.

"Leave everything to me!" Edward announced making his way through the crowd.

Edward knelt toward the remains of the amulet. He carefully swept the fragments into one small pile. He then clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. A transmutation circle surrounded the pieces. In a flash of light, the amulet had been transmutated back to normal. Edward picked the amulet up and faced the crowd.

"Good as new!" he announced "One ticket back home coming up!"

Trunks and Inuyasha faced each other.

"Well," Trunks said, holding his hand out, "Nice knowing yah!"

Inuyasha took his hand and shook it.

"Same here!" he replied.

With that, everyone said their goodbyes to one another. After everyone was finished, Edward Elric rubbed the gem, glowing with a bright red light. Everyone was then zapped away in a lightning bolt. As Edward was zapped away, the amulet fell out of his hand onto the lone arena's floor.

**End of Chapter 7  
****Next Chapter: **A New Game is Planned

**The story may be over, but this is NOT the last chapter. The last chapter will be posted next, which will serve as a tie between this story and its sequal I plan on writing after this is finished. You'll all have to wait for the exciting conclusion to my most viewedfanficiton soon. As always, be kind and review, please!**


	7. A New Game is Planned

**Tournament of Anime  
****Part 7: **A New Game is Planned

Many days, perhaps even weeks, have passed since the Tournament of Heroes. This fact is evident by the arena's wear and tear. The floor is littered heavily with dust and debris. The curtains are worn out with tears and shreds, some ready to fall apart.

Moonlight streamed through the open windows and onto the floor. One beam of light revealed a lone ruby amulet lying on the floor. A lone female silhouette entered the dimly lit arena, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She casually strolled towards the amulet. She knelt down and gently picked it up. The moonlight reflected dazzlingly off the amulet as the figure gazed into it. Through its magic, the amulet revealed many images of things past.

* * *

"Welcome champions one and all" cried the Master of Games, "to the Tournament of Heroes"

* * *

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, as his attack destroyed all of the Naruto clones.

"WINNER!" the Master announced, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Edward asked.

"The four losers have been safely transported back to their home worlds!" The Master said.

* * *

"Let them go this instant!" Miroku demanded, stepping towards the Master with arm stretched.

The Master and Mirkou fought, but the Master won. The Master then trapped the unconscious Miroku inside his amulet.

"You should never challenge the Master!" the Master said, "I always win!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Trunks unleashed their strongest attacks at each other. Inuyasha's Wind Scar managed to cut through Trunks' Blazing Attack. Trunks is hit by the attack and defeated.

"WINNER…" The Master of Games announced, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

As Inuyasha flew towards the Master's Wind Tunnel hand and amulet, Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsusaiga sword. As soon as Inuyasha was close enough, his sword plunged into the Master's amulet, breaking it into many fragment. The Master was in shock as a bright red light engulfed the room, crying out in terror.

* * *

Inside the barren arena, the amulet lay on the dust-ridden floor, shining in the moonlight

* * *

The images end. The woman stood up and continued to gaze into the amulet.

"My dear brother," the woman said silently, "You may have failed your task, but I shall not!"

The female then raised the amulet in the air. A red light shone brightly from it.

"I shall finish what you have started, brother!" she yelled.

The arena was filled with the bright red light. The light dimmed, revealing the arena in better shape. The floor was shiny, the curtains were fixed, and strings of flowers hung from the ceiling.

Eight lightning bolts struck the center of the arena, revealing eight female figures, two of which are Kagome and Sango. The girls stared at the woman in alight discontent.

"Welcome champions one and all," the woman announced, "To the Tournament of Heroines!"

"Sango," Kagome whispered.

"Yes!" Sango answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Kagome replied.

**The End?**

**Thanks to all who read my fic! The sequal should be coming soon. Right now, it's still in the planning stage. I should have it up in one or two weeks.**

**As you can tell, the new story is basically another tournament with female anime characters. This takes the _Teen Titans_ "Winner Take All" ending (with the Master of Games throwing a Tournament of Heroines) and adds on to it. The major difference, of course, is the lack of the Master of Games. The idea of the Master throwing the tourney just seems creepy, with the competitors being female and all; So, I created a new character: his sister, the Mistress of Games.**

**Finally, devoted fan and reviewer Arue has taken the privlege of creating a fanart for this fic. You can view it in her fanart gallery. I can't link to it, but a link is on her profile page. Just check the reviews.**


End file.
